


Drifting

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia's drifting...right into a thief's life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting

Dom had told her about drifting once. It had been in a letter mailed to her from Tokyo.

She thought it was damned sad that what she was doing had no relation to his idea of drifting, or to cars, except for how they got her from point A to point B.

She could still hear him, hear her own voice raised in pure anger. After gassing the bus, after pulling his ass off that transport, after he woke up....he'd had the nerve to tell her to go back to her life in L.A.? What in hell was left for her there? Dom would never be able to come home. Jesse was dead. Vince was still inside. Leon was gone. And Letty...

She'd demanded to know since when it was okay for the fucking ex-fed, ex-undercover cop to take the risks with him, but neither she nor Letty had been good enough...and stormed out when he couldn't answer her.

She pulled her speed down to an acceptable risk, just ten over, as she saw the signs of a city ahead. Dilapidated motels with fading signs, diners that were just abandoned buildings, the Frontage Row between the highway and the actual buildings...they'd become familiar sights in her drift across the country.

She still didn't know where she was going, what she wanted. She'd managed to stay in L.A. long enough to graduate, get some practical experience, and survive the inquisition about Dom and Brian.

Fucking assholes. Brian had tossed his place hard enough to make it look like he'd been taken in a struggle, and the precision of the hit on the bus had been written off as a retaliation strike on Toretto by the remnants of Braga's cartel. It left Mia in the clear, as she played the part of scared sister and pissed off/worried ex to all the questions.

The Feds had used the transport case as a drive for more anti-drug money and gotten it, but by then, Mia was gone. L.A. was nothing but a ghost-ridden town for her, and she couldn't be with her brother. That left the open road, and a search that had driven her up one coast and across the middle of the country, never finding what she needed.

`~`~`~`~`

It wasn't the first time she had given first aid. Hell, it wasn't even the first time she had done back room surgery. The crowds that Mia tended to find were a violent subset of America, never quite fitting the mainstream morality play, or just too wild to give up any fictional grasp on freedom they found in their rebellion.

It was, however, the first time that her 'patient' was recovering as fast as she do the stitches, a fact that made her narrow her eyes and look at the woman a little more closely. She was not being pressed in on, as the man who had brought them back here was keeping people out.

"I heal fast," was the only quick, impudent reply that Mia's suspicious look got when the woman sat up, her short black hair bouncing around her face. The patient gave Mia a passing look of interest, brows furrowing, before she flicked her attention back to her friend.

"You are impossible..." Mia managed to say before the woman, and her male companion, were gone.

`~`~`~`~`

Mia had all but decided it was time to move on, time to drift into the next city. She had her bag back in the car, and was heading for the dilapidated old motels on the north side of the town. All she had to do was make four more turns and she'd have the open highway spread out in front of her again, leading her to nowhere.

The first sign all was far from right was the lightning slamming down all around her, killing the car's systems with an overload of static energy in the air. It didn't feel like it had hit her...but she was not getting out of the car until the unearthly storm ended.

As intense as the sizzling electricity was, as violent as it slammed down near her and the alley between a burned out business and a shack that had once served cheeseburgers, it all dissipated rather quickly. Once she was sure it was safe to check her car over, she opened the door and slid out of the car.

Her nerves were already up, because of the freak storm, but the sound of metal clashing on metal did absolutely nothing to help. She glanced around, trying to find the source, and saw a set of sparks quickly flare and pass in that alley.

Now she worked faster, popping the hood and checking all the connections with the trained eye of a girl surrounded by mechanics all her life. She wanted no part of the craziness happening over there, she just wanted out.

Then a woman's voice cried out, in pain, and Mia stopped thinking.

"Hey!" She deepened her voice, like Vince had told her to do if someone ever threatened her. It backed them off, if she sounded authoritative. She moved toward the alley, moving on auto pilot, just reacting to the sound of a woman hurting.

She'd been the woman hurting on the inside too long. She could still see the nightmares of Letty suffering in pain that night. She couldn't just do nothing; what did she have to lose, after all?

"Hey, asshole!" she shouted again, emulating Letty in the swaggering run she took up, letting the memory of being around a crew full of fighters and the fact she'd learned to defend herself work together to be as intimidating as she could pull off.

"Another day, Amanda," the second fighter snarled, before running off into the night. Mia didn't bother to chase, didn't let the sight of that body sprawled near by impact her full awareness. She concentrated on the woman trying to reach the sword that had fallen from her numbed, useless hand, as if she could still fight.

"DAMN you!" Amanda roared at the retreating swordsman, barely conscious of Mia's hands inspecting the wound to her arm, and then the deeper one to her belly.

"He almost killed you...still might die," Mia said firmly, before she looked up into the woman's eyes. Same short black hair, but the impudence was replaced with deepening grief and rage at being denied her fight. "Then again, you heal fast."

"Not fast enough," Amanda whispered, looking once at the dead body, then away. "Help me get away?" she asked, not really expecting a favorable answer, but the Quickening pricked at her. With her lover/partner dead...that feeling the night in the bar had to be all in her attending angel.

"Yeah, if the Acura will behave," Mia said, getting an arm under the woman's good one. "Don't pass out."

"You have a hell of a bedside manner."

"And you're still impossible." Mia got Amanda, and the sword, into the Acura, then checked under the hood, finding the problem. In minutes, they were on the highway, Amanda slumped in the passenger seat, and Mia wondering what the hell she was doing.

The only thing that saved any of it for her was that even if she was still drifting, she wasn't alone for the moment.

`~`~`~`~`

The gut wound was still seeping, but Amanda could use her hand again by the time Mia decided she was tired of driving. They pulled into one of those tired old motels that hookers and druggies preferred, with Mia paying for the room with one bed. The clerk couldn't see her car wasn't empty, so she just paid the single rate and took the key.

Amanda winced, but climbed out of the sporty car, walking with what shred of dignity she had to the room. Mia followed, bringing in her bags...the doctor's kit, and clothing.

"So, what's your name, Angel?" Amanda asked, going straight for the shower to get the blood off.

"Mia." That was all she needed. Toretto wasn't a family anymore. If it was, Dom wouldn't have pushed her aside.

"Mia...I like it." Amanda looked at her in the mirror. "I think I need a few stitches."

"You should need a hospital, but I'm good with the stitches thing." Mia started helping clean up the ugly puckered wound, hands gentle as they worked the wash rag over the bloodied, and worse, skin. Amanda watched her, trying so hard not to think of her, not to remember when she had been taken care of in the past by another woman with healing hands. "Take a towel and go lay down on the bed...god only knows what I am going to do about my car short of ripping out that seat."

"Sorry?" Amanda asked, impudence back in her eyes as she looked up at her 'nurse'.

"No...but neither am I."

`~`~`~`~`

Amanda didn't leave when she was well.

Mia didn't say a word about her going.

Neither one was big on talking about the past, but they would talk about traveling. Mia told of some of the sights she had seen in the States, and Amanda talked about Europe. It was a quiet falling together of two broken halves, neither quite sure why they stayed, and neither wanting to push the point.

The second city after Amanda healed, Mia learned she'd found someone that was a little bit her brother, a little bit Brian. The thought slammed through her veins like lightning, igniting old hurts and making her almost just peel out on her own. Instead, she shoved the passenger door open, yelled for Amanda to jump in, and took off like a bat out of hell.

Amanda just grinned as she ran the diamond strands through her fingers, before looking over at her new partner. Mia glanced over at her, still seeing Dom's sheer nerve and Brian's wild streak pushed into one body as compact and beautiful as Letty...

"You're going to get me killed," Mia told her.

"It won't stick, kid...you'll see."

`~`~`~`~`

"Tell me what the hell you are," Mia demanded, but her tone of voice did nothing to upset the steady, caring way her hands moved on the shoulder wound. "This is the second time that freaky electric storm has happened around you."

"You won't believe me," Amanda told her. "You won't believe until you are what I am."

Mia scoffed. "Are you witching me?"

"You already are witched."

`~`~`~`~`

It had been nine and a half months since their first meeting. Amanda squashed the part of her mind that said it was like Mia being reborn as hers. She'd tried mothering once, and he'd become a monster because of The Game.

At least Mia's death hadn't been too violent. A simple mugging in a back alley that had turned deadly because the perp had a knife and Amanda didn't get there quick enough. She had taken her friend and accomplice out of that alley as soon as the wind died down enough to do so, away from prying eyes.

Mia looked up at her with the remembered pain, her hand going to her ribs where the blade had slid into her ribs. She then looked at Amanda in a confused, hurting way, and Amanda just pulled her in against her chest. The Healer was the student, and the Thief was the teacher, but it was familiar. It could work.

"They can't come for you on Holy Ground, only fight one on one, and fight to live, if not to win," Amanda whispered as Mia slowly began to sob with the full realization that she had died and come back. There would be time for more details later, but for now, Mia needed Amanda to anchor her sanity.

`~`~`~`~`

"I'm what you are?" she asked, almost an hour later, as they both lay on the bed, Amanda's arms still wrapped around her.

"Yes. I knew it the night we met, was sure of it the night you found me."

"To win? You said to live, or to win." Mia shifted to look at her, curious.

"The Game...and I'll teach you all about it."

Mia was content with that for now. She could drift, but now there was a new edge, a goal.

Amanda merely offered up a prayer in her mind to Rebecca, for the patience to be as good to Mia as she had known from her teacher.


End file.
